Episode 1.10 (Cryptid Realms)
Plot As Morgan le Fay and the Egyptian sphinx attempt to kill the Greek sphinx, Shane interrupts and tries to make the former two change their view of the Greek sphinx. The Greek sphinx wakes up from unconsciousness and attacks. Morgan le Fay, the Egyptian sphinx, the Greek sphinx, Amelia and Gerry vanish in the forest, while Chronos awkwardly stands with Shane and Anastasia. Shane gets an idea - to return to Aibell's lair and save her. At Morgan le Fay's treehouse, the Greek sphinx sets the place on fire, attracting the attention of a crow. The crow reveals to be The Morrígan. She prepares to attack Morgan, prompting the Greek sphinx to seek teaming up with the Morrígan. The latter refuses, however. Amelia and Gerry ask why the two sorcerers are enemies. Morgan reveals that long long ago, the King Uther Pendragon had a son, Arthur. Due to the kingdom under attack by The Morrígan, jealous, friendly wizard Merlin took in Arthur. When King Uther died, nobody could decide who would become king, so Merlin put a sword in a stone and declared the one who took it out would become king. Years later, 15-year-old Arthur himself took the sword out, becoming King Arthur. He built the castle Camelot, blocking The Morrígan out with magic, but she swore vengeance. Five years later, the magic protecting Camelot grew weak. Merlin had left the area, so Arthur went into the village and found the historian Guinevere. They set out deep into the country to find legendary sorceress...Morgan le Fay. Arthur left Sir Lancelot, a knight, in charge of Camelot. After many weeks, Arthur and Guinevere found Morgan. She refused to aid them, but the next day, Guinevere blackmailed the sorceress into helping. However, upon returning to Camelot, The Morrígan had taken over and imprisoned Lancelot. She also takes Morgan and, seeing her as a threat, locks her up too. Over time, Arthur and Guinevere teamed up to escape slavery and the latter rescued Lancelot, but did not save a bitter Morgan. Arthur, Guinevere, Lancelot and many villagers escaped tp Avalon, but The Morrígan used magic to keep many people in her dark Camelot. Five more years later, Mordred, a villainous knight, arrived and took over Camelot. He freed Morgan, and together they banished The Morrígan. Morgan protected the village again, with Mordred as the new ruler. He offered Morgan a place with eight sorceresses living in an Enchanted Wood, so she joined them. When 32-year-old Arthur returned to Camelot with an army, a great war was held against Mordred, and Mordred died and Arthur fatally wounded. He fell in a river and floated to the nine sorceresses, who revived him. Days later, while a healing Arthur got better there, Morgan revealed she was vengeful for him leaving her. She returned to Camelot and set up Lancelot and Guinevere. When Arthur returned a few days later, the trio's friendship collapsed. 4 months later, still-fighting Arthur, Guinevere and Lancelot realised Morgan was behind it and burnt down her forest. Morgan decided to find Merlin and expand her great power. In the 'present', Shane, Anastasia and Chronos arrive at Aibell's lair. Fighting off the many banshees, they enter and disintegrate her harp. Deep in the caves, they find dying, mortal Aibell, and save her. Gallery EnchantedWood.jpg Category:Cryptid Realms episodes